pokemon_sporkfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
In The Game Pokemon Spork Emily is the player's sister. Before visiting the Ceolis region, the player and Emily already had a Pokemon as a pet, but had never battled. Emily's Pokemon was a Buneary. After the player chooses their Pokemon in the dream sequence, they wake up in their hotel room with Emily making preparations to leave the Virima Hotel and explore Ceolis. Emily gives the player their Pokegear, running shoes, and a Fresh Water, then decides to have her first battle against the player, and the game progresses regardless of who wins. After the battle, Emily says to meet her at the Tourist Info Center, and informs the player of the Tomato Berry next to the desk that she left for them. At the Tourist Info Center, Emily gives the player a Pokedex and 5 Poke Balls, which she got from the receptionist she was speaking to. The receptionist then says she thinks she made a mistake. The Tourist Info Center is actually waiting on their next Pokedex shipment from the Pokemon Research Institute, and the Pokedexes she gave the player and Emily were ones that were "hacked" by Isabelle, Ceolis's Psychic leader, and contain random words and phrases as Pokemon descriptions. She says that can't replace them with a standard issue Pokedex at the moment, but Emily and player are okay with the ones they were given, because they prefer to get to know Pokemon individually through interacting with them. Emily persuades the player to participate in the Ceolis League with her, and is waiting on Virima's gym to open since the leader, Jim, is cleaning before opening up for challengers. After winning their first badge, the player meets Emily again at Virima Trail, in front of the Cianosa gatehouse. She chose to travel through Virima Trail with a Furret. Emily wants to see how she and the player compare now that they both have a gym badge, healing the player's team beforehand. After the battle, Emily says that she thinks it's good to practice against each other from time to time to keep themselves sharp for the gym challenge, and heals the player's team again before continuing onward to Cianosa. The player next meets Emily in Gellene Town, standing in front of the gym. Emily's Buneary, Lana, has evolved, which was Emily's first time seeing evolution for herself, and Emily can still picture when Lana was a Buneary she found in her backyard. She challenges the player with her newly evolved Lopunny (and Azumarill, which has also evolved). Emily then warns the player that the Gym Leader likes to lick peoples' faces, and decides to stay in Gellene Town to watch the player's battle with Gina. As the player is leaving the gym after defeating Gina, Emily informs them that someone named Felicia wanted to meet them in Wonky Woods. After learning that the player doesn't know who Felicia is, Emily is suspicious, but decides to go with the player to Wonky Woods since she'd be disappointed if there was a place they didn't get to see in Ceolis, and Felicia would probably be able to find them if they didn't show up anyway since she knew where they were. Teaming up in Wonky Woods, the player and Emily battle through "trainers" that they eventually learn are simulations when they meet Agne, who was training. Agne explains how Wonky Woods came to be, and then leaves with her Absol, Pluto. The player and Emily eventually find Felicia, who's with Delicia. Felicia reveals that she's an admin of Team Portal and that Delicia is her little sister. Felicia challengers the player and Emily to a siblings vs siblings double battle, and gives everyone a Lava Cookie afterwards. Felicia leaves after promising not to report what happened, only having wanted a friendly battle. The player explains to a confused Emily who Team Portal are. When the player gets to Bolaii Beach, Emily has once again already gotten the badge from the area's leader, Chelsea, and is sitting next to her. After the player explores the beach and meets Cherry, a ranger comes to Chelsea to report suspicious activity at the BCC: the ranger went to thank them for volunteering to keep the beach clean, but heard them talking in a meeting about how the BCC Building isn't needed anymore and then their last batch was being shipped to HQ. The player, Emily, Chelsea, and the ranger decide to investigate. After the player unlocks the gate to the BCC meeting room, Emily assists the player in battling the four Portal Agents who are in the room. Shortly after, when the player defeats Quinn, Emily shows up besides the player along with Chelsea and the ranger. After the BCC raid, Emily watches the player's battle with Chelsea. When the player wins, Emily says that they should check up on Classic Park, which she heard was having problems with a rampaging Tyrantrum. When the player meets Lime in Classic Park, it's revealed that Emily came just as the Tyrantrum had been calmed down and managed to catch it. When the player is traveling through the Weather Wonderland, they run into Emily at the sandstorm section, near Premoggin Softlands. Emily heals the player's team before challenging them to a battle. In this battle, all of her Pokemon are holding Safety Goggles (except for Tyrantrum, which is immune to sandstorm damage due to being part Rock-type), and she gives the player a pair of Safety Goggles after. Before leaving, she mentions that a new building is opening up in the softlands and that she also saw Jim heading toward the canyon with a tour group. When the player enters the newly-opened building, the Battle Mall, Emily confronts Barker inside. Emily believes that Barker has an ulterior motive for opening the Battle Mall since she knows that Barker is part of Team Portal, but Barker tries to explain that it really is just a place where trainers can buy and sell items to help each other in battle. After the player defeats Barker and earns the Strength HM, Emily notes that it seems Barker really was just there for the Battle Mall's opening, and reconsiders being so aggressive with Team Portal members when they're not actively causing problems after remembering that Felicia only wanted a fun battle in Wonky Woods and didn't report it. Emily wanders around the Battle Mall for a while, looking at what the vendors have to sell. After Lee feels that everything in the Battle Mall is running smoothly, he accepts the player's challenge. Emily lets the player go first since she's always been ahead of the player when it comes to battling Gym Leaders, and after the player's victory, Emily challenges Lee. The next time Emily appears is when the player goes back to Inoset Island after defeating Draga. Emily catches up with the player about the Underwater Hotel incident, and reveals the identity of the new Champion: Agne. Emily heads south to Liliech City, wanting to see Technicolor Forest and challenge the gym there while waiting for the north coast to be clear. Emily speaks to Grape in front of Wendy's gym, who says that Wendy and Aretha are having a meeting in Technicolor Forest. The player and Emily find Wendy and Aretha just as they're finishing up their meeting. Wendy accepts the player and Emily's challenges whenever they're ready, and Aretha tells them about Technicolor Forest and the surrounding areas. Emily goes to Lovely Lake, where her dialogue relating to the lake changes depending on the player's earlier answer to Jim when he asked where the player and Emily are from. Quinn emerges from the lake, and Emily interrogates him about how he got there with Wendy and Aretha at the forest. Emily accepts his story about being there before they were, and battles the player so they can get stronger the next time Team Portal attacks. When Emily mentions visiting the Sea Star Society, Quinn offers to show them around Ocean Coast, and the three agree to meet up there. At Ocean Coast, Quinn goes into detail about the city, answers a few questions from Emily, and returns to his house. When Emily and the player head towards the Sea Star Society, they meet up with Delicia and Crolea and decide to explore the civilization together. At the Sea Star Society's Meeting Section, Crolea gives everyone a Heart Scale as currency for the specialty vendors and everyone splits up to explore. Emily goes to the Help Section to take care of the simulations that made it down to the Sea Star Society, and lets the player deal with the three remaining. Emily then goes back to the Meeting Section, and when Delicia and Crolea do too, the group heads to Celium Park. At Celium Park, the player battles Blueberry, and Emily is curious about why the fruit mascots are battling the player, remarking that it seems like a test. When Blueberry brings up Grape, Emily remembers her, having thought she was one of Wendy's employees at Silk Studio. She also remembers seeing Lemon at Cianosa's cafe. The group listens to the speeches given by Brutus and Agne at the Sea Star Shrine, and Emily makes a deal with Agne: if either the player or Emily can take Agne's Champion title, then Agne will try to solve the Area S1 issue and take the group to space. After the player battles Ivan, the group resurfaces to Ocean Coast accompanied by Peach. Emily and the player battle Tomas, after which Crolea invites the group to her upcoming birthday party. Tomas promises that every Gym Leader, Elite Four member, and Agne will be at the party. Crolea tells Emily and the player that they probably have enough time before the party to get the last two badges they need before they're at the "Elite Four" of Gym Leaders. Peach goes back to the Sea Star Society while the player, Emily, Delicia, and Crolea journey to Umira. When the player gets to Umira, they see Emily and Delicia standing on the gym building while Crolea explains that this is Isabelle's territory and that her illusionist abilities make this possible. Emily asks if the Pokemon used by the simulation trainers are real, and Crolea explains that they aren't. After explaining that she has an appreciation for both technology and the supernatural due to her mom being an engineer and her being an empath, she asks about the player and Emily's parents. The player can choose whether their parents are chefs, researchers, or rangers. After the conversation finishes (with dialogue and reaction changes depending on the player's choice), Crolea mentions that she has feelings about Astral Observatory and Mt. Comet, and explains Team Portal's connection to the Astral Observatory. The group decides to head there first since the feeling of Astral Observatory was ominous. Following the events at the Astral Observatory, Crolea formulates a theory about Team Portal's plan, and confirms with the player about the appearance of the bottle Quinn stole. When Crolea talks about Hoopa, Emily mentions being familiar with its abilities, and agrees with Crolea's theory and strategy to warn Hoopa before Team Portal can get to it. When the player reaches the top of Mt. Comet, Delicia is with her sister Felicia who was already there. Felicia gives her condolences to Crolea about being kicked out of Team Portal, and tells the player and Emily about Mt. Comet's history. Felicia challenges the player to a double battle, and Emily battles Delicia. After the battles, the group leaves Mt. Comet (except for Delicia, who stays with her sister) and Emily and the player challenge Isabelle's gym. When they leave the gym victorious, the group reunites with Peach outside, who got Ivan, Meda, and Brutus to go to Crolea's birthday party. Since Felicia is first hearing about it, Crolea invites her too, under the condition that Felicia doesn't tell Team Portal about the party. Peach leaves to prepare for the party and the group goes to Giggly Grasslands, where the player and Emily battle Carol for their fourteenth badge. After the player and Emily battle Carol, Crolea flies everyone to Mt. Spoon on her Celesteela, and the birthday party starts when everyone enters Alumia's workshop. After everyone eats cake, Emily and then the player battle Alumia and win their fifteenth badge. The player, Emily, and the Guardian stay the night at Alumia's place. The Guardian reassures that they know about Team Portal and have a plan, and that Hoopa knows too. Crolea mentions a feeling about Dyserean Desert she's had since nighttime, and the player, Emily, and Crolea go through the desert to Melodic Mines, where Team Portal is mining for plates. After the player battles Barker and Team Portal leaves the mines, the group (minus Delicia, who left the party with Felicia earlier) runs into Pandora at Mt. Spoon on the way to report what happened to Alumia. Emily asks if Pandora is the leader of Team Portal, which Pandora confirms but says that it isn't related to why she's there. After Pandora gives Crolea a birthday present, Emily expresses surprise at how kind Pandora was, and says that she feels bad they have to fight her after Crolea tells her about who Pandora is. When the group reports to Alumia, she wants to hold a regional conference to discuss how to deal with Team Portal. After giving the group instructions on what to do and where to go, she tells them about Crolea's final present, which she's extended to the player and Emily: Mega Evolution. She's talked to ICSW, who will approve all of them once they meet her at her place in the Crystal Caverns. When the player, Emily, and Crolea meet ICSW, she gives all of them a Mega Ring. The player battles Crolea while Emily battles ICSW. ICSW asks why Emily wants to battle her instead of the player, and Emily explains that since there's not many more badges until the Elite Four, she wants her next battle with the player to be in the Champion's throne room, either to determine who will get to battle Agne or who will become the next Champion. When ICSW explains that Pandora has been approved for Mega Evolution, Emily is confused at first, but understands ICSW's reasoning even if she doesn't like that it was necessary as part of the plan. After getting Mega Rings, the player and Emily next meet up at Angela's Aviary. Since Angela is with Natalie, her new assistant, and the player and Emily are both there, they have a double battle. The rules are that if either the player or Emily lose, they both still get a badge if the other is able to finish Angela and Natalie off. Following the battle, Emily and the player go to Quasar Bay to meet up with Crolea. Quinn is at Quasar Bay, who Crolea figures out is heading to HQ. Emily tries to convince Quinn to quit Team Portal, telling him not to stick to a mistake just because he spent a long time making it and that he can repair his relationships with everyone. Quinn challenges the player to a battle, saying that he'll reveal the location of Team Portal's headquarters if he loses, which turns out to be where Alumia wanted everyone to meet for the conference. At Party City, after the change of plans, the player, Emily, and Crolea meet with DJ Ultra Beats and Kayla to discuss everyone's roles in taking down Team Portal. Emily, along with the player and Crolea, are the main fighting force in the operation since they've had the most experience dealing with Team Portal. Kayla suggests exploring the city since it'll take a while for everyone to get there. During the Team Portal HQ invasion, the player meets up with Emily and Crolea when they make it to Pandora and the admins' meeting room. Before the player got there, the two groups decided to wait for the player so that everything can be settled at once, and they also decided who battles who: Emily's opponent is Quinn, Crolea's is Barker, and the player's is Felicia. All three of the admins are defeated and the group moves on to stop Pandora from reaching the Data Vault. Emily is surprised to see that Hoopa is seemingly cooperating with Pandora, since the Guardian said that they warned Hoopa what Team Portal was trying to do. Crolea warned Emily not to say too much since Pandora might not know about the Guardian's plan. After Pandora explains her reasons for wanting to go to the Data Vault to Wendy, Hoopa transforms into its Unbound form and Pandora challenges the player to a battle, after which Pandora tries to enter the portal that Hoopa created. The portal sends everyone present along with the Guardian and Team Portal's admins to the desert in front of Hoopa's tower, where the Guardian lectures Team Portal and gives them advice on what they should do from here on out. Emily and the player go back to Party City to get their final badge, and Crolea and Kayla tag along to watch the battles. The player and Emily win against DJ Ultra Beats and get their last badge. Kayla says that she'll be waiting for them on Victory Road along with Ashley to give them a preview of the project she's been working on. When Emily and the player reach the Pokemon League building, Kayla and Ashley challenge them to a double battle where Kayla battles directly along with her Pokemon. Kayla and Ashley then wish Emily and the player luck in their battles against the Elite Four. Emily then wishes herself and the player luck as well when they're about to challenge them. After the player defeats the Elite Four, they meet Agne and Emily in the Champion's room and battle to determine who gets to face Agne. Emily reminisces about how far they've come and is proud of the player for winning and then going on to defeat Agne and becoming the third Champion. Emily goes with the player, Agne, and DJ Ultra Beats into the Hall of Fame. Later, the player, Emily, and Agne meet with Crolea and Alumia at Mt. Spoon. Agne tells everyone how to get to Area S1, and informs the group that Delicia and Felicia will be on their way there too. At Area S1, Agne goes into more detail about the incident from two years ago where the space team was attacked, and everyone battles the Deoxys group that attacked the space crew. After Crolea deduces why the Deoxys' attacked the crew and Agne clears the air with them, the group goes into space and lands on Planet Disco, where they meet Pandora, the Guardian, Ceolis, and Palkia. When the group is asking Ceolis questions, Emily asks if Ceolis intends to reclaim his Champion title. Ceolis responds that he doesn't as he's happy with the mark he's already made for the league. The group attends Palkia's Space Jam party. After a battle between the player and Ceolis, the Guardian takes everyone to the Data Vault, and then to the Sea Star Shrine where Ceolis gives a speech. In the postgame, Emily can be rematched in the Champion's room. She also appears in the Lightning Lounge to watch the player's idol performances, and in the audience when Smoothie performs their song "CORAL" at planet Coral. At Serenity Seaside, Emily will appear staring out at sea during the postgame, reflecting on all the experiences she and the player have had in the Ceolis region, and wondering what their parents are thinking right now. She says that she'd like to visit Ceolis again in the future with all four of them (Emily, the player, and their parents). Delicia's Return to Dreamland In Delicia's Return to Dreamland, Emily is at all of Smoothie's performances. Personality Emily is very protective of the player, as the player's older sister and also because the player is usually quiet. Emily is a sociable person. When she and the player were in school (before the start of Spork), she'd often have to introduce the player to others. She also participated in some school events and helped to advertise them. Since Emily's watched over the player since they were little, she assumed she'd be the player's mentor in battle too, but is pleasantly surprised when the player ends up being more of a challenge than she thought. Throughout the game, she develops more confidence in the player's ability to handle themselves on their own even though she still gets concerned sometimes as their older sibling. Emily is sometimes immediately suspicious or distrustful of people that have caused problems before, like when she met Barker at the Battle Mall and Quinn at Lovely Lake. Despite this, she allows people to explain their side of the story and decides that she won't act unless they do something first. Emily's greatest strength is being willing to stand up and speak for others when they're having a hard time doing it themselves. Her biggest fear is getting into a heated argument with her family. Pokémon Virima Hotel |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Virima Hotel |locationname=Virima Hotel |prize= 500 |pokemon=1}} Virima Trail |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Virima Trail |locationname=Virima Trail |prize= 1600 |pokemon=4}} | | |- | | Gellene Town |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Gellene Town |locationname=Gellene Town |prize= 2300 |pokemon=5}} | | |- | | |- | Wonky Woods (double battle partner) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Wonky Woods |locationname=Wonky Woods |prize= N/A |pokemon=5}} | | |- | | |- | Bolaii Beach (double battle partner) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=BCC Building |locationname=BCC Building |prize=N/A |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | Weather Wonderland |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Weather Wonderland |locationname=Weather Wonderland |prize= 4300 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Lovely Lake |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Lovely Lake |locationname=Lovely Lake |prize= 5500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | 17th gym (double battle partner) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Angela's Aviary |locationname=Angela's Aviary |prize= N/A |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Victory Road (double battle partner) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Victory Road |prize= N/A |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Pokemon League |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=Victory Road |locationname=Champion Room |prize= 8500 |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Post Game Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Emily.png |class=Big Sis |name= |location=??? |locationname=Champion Room |prize= 10000? |pokemon=6}} | | |- | | |- | | Trivia * Like the battle between Delicia and Crolea in Delicia's Delicious Dreamland, there's no canon winner when Emily battles Delicia at Mt. Comet. Depending on how players prefer it to go, they can imagine that Emily won, Delicia won, or that it was a draw. * Emily prefers to have a variety of different types on her team, but her favorite type is Normal. * Emily is one year older than the player. Emily is 18 and the player is 17. * Emily's favorite color could be red or green * Emily's nickname theme: names that start with the first letter of the Pokemon's name